Mario Tennis, Power Tour: Ace's Story
by SeaChelles09
Summary: This is from the Gamboy DS game, Power Tour. I've written Ace's Story first. Enjoy! Chapters 7 & 8 up!
1. Chapter I: Welcome Workout

**_Mario Tennis, Power Shots: _**Part I: Ace's Story

Chapter One: Welcome Workout 

"_Is she in a coma or something?"_

"Move faster, Ace!" Came the shrill voice of the coaches. Ace tried hard, even though she was on the brink of falling over dead.

"I am!" she said, mustering her strength so she could hold onto the tennis racket. The coaches sent another tennis ball at her, and she swung with what was left of her might. She staggered, then lost her balance and fell. The kids laughed at her, and she wanted to dissolve into the ground and vanish from the place.

"Is she in a coma or something?"

Her view of the light was blocked by a figure; it was awfully familiar. He lent out his hand to the girl and she could see his lips moving.

"Hop to it, Ace! Rise and shine! Get outta bed!"

--- --- --- --- ---

The girl screamed as she woke up startled, and heard a reassuring sigh next to her.

"That's better," said the brunette boy next to her, his blue and yellow tennis suit looked new and clean. The girl, Ace, realized she was sitting in a big room, not her own room back at home. It was made mostly of wood, even the chairs and dresser. A small red TV sat in the upper northeast corner of the room on top of her study desk, and her prized mirror was next to that, covering the velvet-red curtain of the window. She realized she had woken up on her yellow bed, and her clothes hung on the dresser. The boy had probably put it away for her.

"You forget where you were?" the boy was asking. Ace rubbed her head, trying to remember what had happened since she left home two days ago.

"Yes," she nodded, grimly.

"I thought so," the boy said with a smirk. "This is the academy lodge, you know, the academy you joined to improve your skills?"

_How could I forget?_ Ace thought. She had wanted to come to the Royal Academy Summer Tennis Club since she was twelve and the star of her middle school tennis club. She had joined the Royal Academy in hopes of being at the top of her class. Finally, after two long years, the academy finally accepted her.

"Okay then, who am I to you?" the boy asked, obviously testing her.

"Um…" she said, thinking hard. "Sorry…no…Are you the lodge guy's son?"

"Man, are you out of it!" the boy exclaimed, shocked and angry. "I already told you, dummy! My name's Clay and I'm your _partner_, and don't you forget it!"

"Sorry," Ace said, rubbing her head. Now that she was well aware of her surroundings, she wished she didn't look like crap in front of her partner. "I'm just so…"

"That was quite a scene you made yesterday," Clay said, continuing to fume. "Passing out in the middle of practice."

"What!" Ace exclaimed as everything clicked. No wonder she had such a strange dream last night; it wasn't a dream. The coaches, the tennis balls, her strive to prove herself, and passing out in the middle of the 'program' _were_ real!

"Heh, looks like you remembered now," Clay said, a smile on his face. "It's cool. I was just worried that you'd broken your brain or something."

"I'm fine now," Ace said trying to climb out of bed, but her muscles refused to cooperate.

"Oh well," he said, watching her struggle. "You hungry?"

"Duh!" Ace said. "I haven't eaten anything since the day before yesterday!"

"'Kay," Clay said. "Put your tennis gear on so we can hit the restaurant."

Hey guys!

I've been playing this game (For Gameboy Advanced) for about 3 months and I looove it! If you haven't played it yet, give it a shot! I'll write a part for Clay when I finish Ace's story. Anyway, the chapters are going to be short because I'm writing them in sections/sagas. Enjoy, and I'll see you next chapter!

Love,

Katrina-chan

---

Next time, on MT:PS-

Ace shrugged, not knowing what to say. What had happened while she was conked out?

Clay approached the manager, who was chatting with a chef. "Where's everyone?"

The chef and manager turned to him, both looking disgruntled.

"There's been a challenge!" the chef said. "Some punks in masks charged in here and challenged the whole academy!"


	2. Chapter II: Masked Warriors

**_Mario Tennis, Power Shots: _**Part I: Ace's Story

Chapter Two: Masked Warriors 

"_ME? I don't know the way!"_

"This is our lodging home, but that sounds kind of stuffy, so we just call it the lodge."

It had taken Ace about 10 minutes to will herself to move, then another five to get her plaid skirt-shorts and white tank-top on. By then, Clay had been checking his watch while he waited for her.

_I guess I'll have to get used to an impatient partner_, Ace thought as Clay introduced "the lodge."

"Isn't it big?" he asked her, proudly. Ace tilted her head to the side. It seemed a little small, but maybe it was just her. "It's a little small if you're thinking ski lodge."

"Hmm…" Ace said as she closed her eyes, rubbed them, then took a second look. She could see it now, the large dull brick walls and the large glass front door. Countless balconies, including her own, stuck out all around the lodge. It was as beautiful as it was big…on the second look that is.

"You probably didn't get much of a tour yesterday, huh?" Clay asked. Ace shook her head. "Great, but first let's go to the restaurant, I'm starving."

Ace nodded as Clay started down the brick walkway. He paused as he neared the blue benches and he spun around.

"What is it?" Ace asked, wondering why he looked so confused.

"Tell you what," he said, reaching a decision. "Why don't _you_ lead the way? You can get familiar with the grounds that way."

"ME?" Ace exclaimed. "I don't know the way!"

"That's all the more reason you should do it," Clay said as he pushed her forward. "And if we get lost I can lead the way. Onwards!"

Ace moaned as they exited the lodge area and got onto the short path that lead to the tennis counts part of campus. The first building she saw had a menu outside of it, and a big coffee for a sign. Ace spun around and glared at Clay's grinning face.

"This is it?" she asked. "You had me worrying for a straight shot?"

"Yup," he said as she pushed past her. "C'mon, Ace, lighten up. I'm just messing with you. Come on, let's get some food."

Ace followed after Clay into the…quiet restaurant? Clay's face fell as he looked around. The only people in there were two chefs and the woman manager, who was grumbling over something.

"Okay, this is weird," Clay said as he stepped forward and looked around at the empty tables. "The place is deserted. That's a first for me."

Ace shrugged, not knowing what to say. What had happened while she was conked out?

Clay approached the manager, who was chatting with a chef. "Where's everyone?"

The chef and manager turned to him, both looking disgruntled.

"There's been a challenge!" the chef said. "Some punks in masks charged in here and challenged the whole academy!"

"A tennis match?" Ace said as she joined Clay. They nodded.

"You should've seen them!" the manager said, upset. "I guess Alex beat 'em once, and now they want revenge!"

"This isn't wrestling," Clay said, angered about the fact the warriors were wearing masks.

"What's this about 'revenge match?'" Ace asked interested on who this 'Alex' guy was and what the mask warriors wanted with him.

"They've already worked their way past Kevin and Mark, right up to Alex!" said a female chef from behind them. "And he's agreed to the match!"

Ace opened her mouth. "Who's Mark-?"

"I've gotta see this!" Clay exclaimed. "Where is it?"

"The Center Court," the manager answered, ruffling her auburn hair. "Oh, what happens if they beat Alex? This is such a mess!"

"Thanks!" Clay said as he spun around. He stopped to look at Ace. "I'm heading to the center court. Go there if you want to watch!"

"Clay!" Ace said, but he had already left.

---

Next time, on MT: PS-

"I can't believe you left me to find the center court on my own," Ace said, not bothering to hide the malice in her voice.

"Oh, then you missed it," Clay said as he caught his breath again. Ace frowned now and Clay returned it. There was a silence between them, and then Clay broke it. "I never thought I'd see Alex lose with my own two eyes."


	3. Chapter III: Secrets and Lies

**_Mario Tennis, Power Shots: _**Part I: Ace's Story

Chapter Three: Secrets and Lies 

"_Did you see the veil that girl was wearing? She looked more like a princess than a tennis pro!"_

"Darn! Wrong again!"

Ace frowned as she entered the Training Court, wondering where the center court was. Why couldn't Clay have taken her with him? She had already stumbled into two other courts, which turned out to be the Senior Court and Junior Court. She heard voices coming from the other direction, and she ran to it. A group of four kids, obviously Juniors, approached her, their faces glum.

"Alex lost!" the lead blonde boy was saying to his three friends. "That's crazy! Who was that masked guy anyway? He must be an amazing player!"

"What if those masked yahoos enter the Island Open?" a boy with short red hair asked, more worried then glum. "How is academy supposed to win?"

"Alex seems to be handling his loss pretty well," a girl with blue hair and bright orange shades said to her gal friend, who had light red hair. "All things considered. Or maybe he's in shock…"

"Did you see the veil that girl was wearing?" said her gal pal. "She looked more like a princess than a tennis pro."

The four friends moved closer to Ace, and she moved out of the way to let them by. She walked onto the middle of the square and felt a stab of disappointment because she had missed the match.

"Ace!"

Ace spun around wildly, wondering who had called her when she spotted Clay. He was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"Alex and the other coaches lost to the mask players!" Clay said, panting as she sprinted to her. "I-can't-believe-it…"

"I can't believe you left me to find the center court on my own," Ace said, not bothering to hide the malice in her voice.

"Oh, then you missed it," Clay said as he caught his breath again. Ace frowned now and Clay returned it. There was a silence between them, and then Clay broke it. "I never thought I'd see Alex lose with my own two eyes."

"They must've been powerful players, then," Ace said. "To beat our school legend."

Clay laughed, it was the first time she had heard him do that since she'd been here.

"What's going on here?"

Ace felt her heart skip a beat, and she saw Clay's tan face turn pale. They both jumped into the nearby bushes and popped their heads out. Two coaches and the academy secretary, Terra, stepped towards them, then stopped on the bridge.

"Did you see the masked players go into the headmaster's office with Alex?" said the female coach. Her name slipped Ace's mind. "Like they were invited in?"

"I went up there to 'buy some juice,' but Alex blocked the doorway," Terra said, grimly. "He wouldn't let me see inside."

"Very fishy!" both coaches said in unison.

Terra raised an eyebrow. "Do you think those masked players really came here to beat Alex in tennis?"

"Kevin and the others are all former rivals of Alex's," said the male coach as he pushed his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose. "But they don't remember anything."

The female coach frowned. "So…the masked players weren't from Union, Factory or one of the other schools from the Open?"

"If someone's good enough to beat Alex, why wouldn't he play in the tournament?" Terra said, closing her eyes in concentration.

"Even fishier!" the coaches agreed together.

Terra sighed. "Who can they be? And how come the other coaches aren't as worried about it as we are?"

"Oh!" the male coach said, remembering something. "After the match, Kevin was upset that Alex was all friendly with them. Then they started talking…"

His voice trailed off, leaving the female coach and Terra thinking. The female coach started walking. Ace hid back in the bushes, thinking the coach had spotted them, but the coach turned back around to look at Terra.

"Yeah, whatever Alex said to him, he backed down right away. But, what did he say?"

Terra and the two coaches stood in silence. Ace wondered if she should take Clay and escape before they were caught, when Terra spoke up.

"I think I speak for us all when I say Kevin knows who they are. Go ask him! See if he knows."

The coaches nodded. "Right, of course!" They turned to leave. Ace held her breath again, wondering if they'd be able to see them in the bushes.

"Tell me everything you find out!" Terra said. The two coaches turned around to nod at her. "And no skipping on the details!"

Ace took her chance. She grabbed Clay's hand and they both darted behind the strange stone in the middle of campus, the one with a large gold star on it. Ace watched as the two coaches walked by into the large gym. Clay was watching Terra.

"I guess I could take a look at the mask warriors," Terra mumbled, her voice carrying in the wind. "I think the headmaster is seeing them off."

Terra turned back around and she entered the main tennis building through the sliding doors. Clay and Ace jumped out from their hiding spot.

"Come on," Clay said, grabbing her wrist. "Let's follow Terra, we'll be able to see them."

"No," Ace said, yanking him in the other direction. "Let's see what this 'Kevin' guy knows about them. It'll be a lot more useful then spying on the masked players."

"Aw, come on!" Clay said.

"What if Terra, or worse, the headmaster, catch us? I don't want to be sent home on day one!" Ace said. "And besides, if we don't get anything from Kevin we can run to the front gate."

Clay eventually gave in and they both headed for the gym.

---

Next time, on MT: PS-

"You mean…" the coaches said in unison. Ace leaned closer. "That it was Ma-"

Ace lost her balance. She crashed into the leg of the table and it flipped over. Ace squealed as she hit the ground, her chin banging on the hardwood floor. Clay moaned as he scrambled to his feet to help Ace up. The four coaches jumped in surprise and Ace knew from the look on Kevin's face that she and Clay were in trouble.


	4. Chapter IV: The Confession in the Gym

**_Mario Tennis, Power Shots: _**Part I: Ace's Story

Chapter Four: The Confession in the Gym 

"_You mean to tell me it's-"_

"Kevin, you know, don't you?"

Ace and Clay entered the gym, but they didn't need to hide because the two coaches were blocking them from Kevin's view.

"Shush!" Kevin said, his voice wavering. Ace tried to look around the male coach's back to see Kevin, but he blocked the way. "I told you, keep your voices down!"

"You're not talking your way outta this one!" the female coach threatened. "You know and you're hiding it from us!"

"But-!" Kevin said, realizing he was outnumbered. "Help me out, Mark!"

Ace realized that there was another coach standing in from of the female coach. She could see his face clearly, mostly because the female couch wasn't as broad as the male coach. Mark turned to Kevin and nodded.

"Alex swore us to secrecy."

Mark's words only angered the male coach. "He's a good kid! Why would he have you guys keeping secrets?"

"I know whatever it is it must be important," the female coach said, coolly. "I mean, why else the masks? But why not tell us?"

"Look," Kevin said, his voice calm now. He had a nice mellow voice and Ace found she liked it. "I know how you feel…should we tell them, Mark?"

"You asked for help with the tennis curriculum," the male coach started. Ace could hear a warning in his voice. "Yet you won't tell us what's going on?"

"That's for the academy's sake!" Mark said, picking up on his threat. "It's got nothing to do with what's going on right now!"

"If you won't help us, we won't help you," the female coach said, finally. They had the upper hand now. "Tell us who they are or you guys are on your own!"

"Well," Kevin said, sighing. "The curriculum isn't really our problem, _but_ we're still in trouble without your help."

Kevin and Mark looked at each other, realizing they were defeated. Ace held her breath. They were going to say the names of the players. Clay grabbed the collar of Ace's shirt and dragged her under the table to keep them out of view. She could now see Kevin in full view, and she felt her heart flutter. He looked only a couple of years older than her, about sixteen, and his brown hair was groomed nicely so that a few strands fell into his handsome face. Mark had spiky red-hair and onyx-black eyes. She had heard from the returning players that Kevin and Alex were the two youngest coaches in the academy, the rest were from 17-25, making Mark about 17 or 18. He was pretty short though, compared to the other coaches.

"Okay," Mark was saying. Ace forced herself to stop staring at Kevin and she tried to strain her ears to listen. "I guess Alex wouldn't mind."

The two coaches leaned closer, and then Kevin and Mark pulled them even closer.

"You see," Kevin and Mark were whispering. They were barely audible as Kevin and Mark explained the situation to the two coaches. The coaches then pulled away from them, gaping.

"You mean…" the coaches said in unison. Ace leaned closer. "That it was Ma-"

Ace lost her balance. She crashed into the leg of the table and it flipped over. Ace squealed as she hit the ground, her chin banging on the hardwood floor. Clay moaned as he scrambled to his feet to help Ace up. The four coaches jumped in surprise and Ace knew from the look on Kevin's face that she and Clay were in trouble.

---

Next time on MT: PS-

"She's only been here for a day," Alex said, standing up for Ace. "She can't memorize _all_ the school rules. _I'm_ still learning them and I've been here for a long time."

"Alex," Terra said, her tone suggesting that he back down immediately. He declined.

"Sharon," the headmaster said. She perked up, happy to hear that he'd give in and suspend Ace after all. "If this had been Elroy, or Alex even, would you still try to suspend them?"

Sharon's face flushed too, and soon Sharon and Terra were both tongue-tied.


	5. Chapter V: Close Call

**_Mario Tennis, Power Shots: _**Part I: Ace's Story

Chapter Five: Close Call 

"_I'm so happy…they came back to see me."_

Ace shrugged in her chair, uncomfortable. She had to wait for the headmaster to return to his office, and it was Terra who was sitting with them. The headmaster was outside, saying his farewell to the masked players, and Mark had summoned Terra and the school front desk operator, the green-haired Sharon, to take Ace and Clay to the office. Sharon had forced them to sit down on the soft white couches, but Ace was somehow uncomfortable. Voices could now be heard down the hall and the double doors opened wide, the headmaster and Alex stepped in.

"Why, if it isn't Workout Ace," the headmaster said, frowning. "What brings you to my office?"

"These two were interloping in vital affairs!" Terra said. Ace wondered why Terra was using such big words just to say, "they were being nosy!" She wasn't going to impress the headmaster like that; Ace had heard him using slang words like "c'mon" and "y'know."

"I don't think they were the only ones," the headmaster said, flashing a small glare at Terra. She flushed and looked at Sharon to back her up. Sharon cleared her throat.

"Section 3, rule 4 states that 'Academy players will respect any coaches or other players private matters.' It says it in the handbook, sir."

"I'm well aware of that," the headmaster said as he sat at his desk, observing Ace and Clay. "This girl has been trying to get into this academy for two years. I'm not going to deny her entry to this academy. She has every right to this school just like the other kids."

"Yes sir," Sharon said as Terra opened her mouth. "But she, and her tennis partner, both need to be disciplined for breaking the rules."

"She's only been here for a day," Alex said, standing up for Ace. "She can't memorize _all_ the school rules. _I'm_ still learning them and I've been here for a long time."

"Alex," Terra said, her tone suggesting that he back down immediately. He declined.

"Sharon," the headmaster said. She perked up, happy to hear that he'd give in and suspend Ace after all. "If this had been Elroy, or Alex even, would you still try to suspend them?"

Sharon's face flushed too, and soon Sharon and Terra were both tongue-tied.

"Sir, you misunderstood," Terra said, but the headmaster cut them off.

"I will take into count Ace's childish behavior," the headmaster said. "She won't be able to play tennis for the rest of today."

Ace's heart jumped happily. There was only three hours left until everything closed up. She glanced at Alex who winked at her. Sharon and Terra, however, had different reactions.

"But sir-!" Terra was saying.

"-it's stated in the rulebook-!" Sharon said.

"-sir, she broke the rules!" Terra finished.

"-must be disciplined!" Sharon said finally. The headmaster held up a hand.

"I run this school," the headmaster said, clearing his throat. "You are part of this school, so I run you. Now, listen to me or I'll have both of you cleaning out all the trophies in the trophy room."

Terra and Sharon pouted, but left the room without saying a word. The room was quiet after they left, and Ace wondered if she should leave or not. The headmaster looked up at Ace, his eyes meaningful.

"I'm sorry if my staff gave you trouble," the headmaster said sincerely. "They have a hard time realizing rookies have feelings too."

"It's okay," Ace said. "I understand."

"You should keep them on a leash," Clay muttered under his breath. Ace stepped on his foot.

"Perfect," Alex said as he sat in the couch in front of them. "I'm Alex, by the way."

"Ace," she said back.

"Hi Ace…and if it isn't Clay too," Alex said as if he had just realized him.

"Hey, Alex," Clay muttered back, rubbing his foot.

"What's wrong, Clay?" Alex asked, frowning. "You seem kinda…down."

The headmaster observed them. "More like 'let down' if you ask me."

Alex laughed. "They were just being harassed by Sharon and Terra. I would too."

"It's not that," Clay said, but his voice faded. Alex and the headmaster both looked at them.

"A-ha!" Alex said as something clicked in his brain. "You wanted to see the masked warriors, right?"

"Well…" Clay said as he squirmed in his seat. The headmaster laughed.

"Of course! Why else would they have gone through all this trouble?"

Alex walked to the window of the room behind the headmaster's chair. "I'm so happy…they came back to see me."

Ace and Clay looked at each other. "You know them?"

Alex turned around and nodded.

"Who were they?" Ace asked, more to herself then Alex.

"We…I can't tell you," Alex said, his smile melting off of his face. "After all, considering the position they are in, it's best to give them some room, huh?"

Ace nodded in agreement. She didn't want to pester the people who had just saved her tennis career, but Clay was opposite.

"Who _were_ they?" Clay exploded. His angry voice shook the large office. Even Ace backed away from him.

"I'm sorry, Clay," Alex said, sympathetically. "But it's not right."

Clay frustration turned into sadness and he looked down at his hands, sighing. Ace put a comforting arm around him.

"It pains me to see such sad faces," the headmaster said. He looked at Alex.

"If I tell you a way to meet them will that cheer you up?" Alex asked, his smile returning. Ace looked at him and nodded. "Of course, any information will do."

"Great," Alex said as he tilted his blue baseball cap to the side. "Okay then, they said if you want to meet them personally you have to win the Island Open tournaments. Got it?"

"The what?" Ace asked, frowning.

"It's a famous tennis competition," Clay said, looking up in surprise. "Between four school. However, only the top two varsity ranks get to go. You think we can do this?"

Alex nodded and a spark appeared in his eyes when he looked at Ace.

"Well, you two best be going," the headmaster said. "You'll be having a long road to victory if you plan on getting there."

After exchanging goodbyes, Clay and Ace left the office, and exited through the back entrance of the academy. There were few people outside now, seeing as it was dinnertime and the courts would close in another hour. The streetlights flickered on, signaling that it was six o'clock.

"You think we can do this?" Clay said as he paused on the large square of the park. Ace froze.

"What do you mean 'can we do this?'" Ace said, tired and exhausted. The last thought in her head should be a peaceful one, not a nagging pessimist.

"Do you really think we can get to the Island Open?" Clay said, his mood was way below zero.

"Of course we can, you idiot!" Ace said. "You've got me, and I heard you're a Senior player! If we can't get to the Island Open then at least we had fun!"

Instead of being angry and yell back, Clay looked at her, smiling warmly. "You're right, I'm sorry about that."

"It's nothing," Ace said, her temper vanished after his expression. "What do we do now?"

"Oh no!" Clay said, his eyes widening.

"What?" Ace jumped, looking around.

"We never got to eat!" he moaned back. Ace almost fell over. "C'mon, it's dinnertime, let's get something to eat!"

Clay took off running. Ace started to run after him when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was the moon, it's pale rays bounced off of the surface of the pond, giving the park a nice glow. Maybe it was the moons ray too, but the golden star on top of the stone memorial also twinkled brightly. Ace inhaled as she realized how beautiful the academy was.

"Come on, slow-poke!" Clay called as he came back. "Last one there has to give up their dessert!"

"You're on!" Ace said as she took off after him. Maybe it was a coincidence that the masked players showed up when Ace joined the school, but either way, the star memorial gave a wink to the moon as the academy started to settle down.

---

Next time, on MT: PS-

"Look at this!" Clay said as he threw a magazine on Ace's table. It was dated from back about three years ago, just after Alex had joined the academy. Ace frowned and turned back to watching the television program.

"So?"

"'_So_?'" Clay repeated, surprised. "Read this article! It says 'This years competition was amazing at the Island Open as Academy brought home both first-place trophies in singles and doubles. The amazing young boy who managed this was Alex, a first year at the Royal Academy. Officials were stunned when the boy and his teammate, Harry, helped the Royal Academy to bring home both trophies. 'The competition was tough,' says 13-year-old Alex. 'But the Island Open belonged to academy this year.'"

Ace looked away from the TV, surprised.


	6. Chapter VI: The Adventure Begins!

**_Mario Tennis, Power Shots: _**Part I: Ace's Story

Chapter Six: The Adventure Begins! 

"'_The competition was tough, but the Island Open belonged to academy this year.'"_

"'Morning, Ace!" Clay said as he opened the door to Ace's room.

Last night, after Clay and Ace had eaten a huge dinner and dessert, they had returned to their dorms with full stomachs and Clay had said he'd wake her up. He said she wasn't much of a morning person.

"Shh!" Ace said as he let himself in. He was obviously surprised.

"What are you doing?" Clay asked. Ace was sitting in a chair in front of her red mini-television set. He tried to look at the screen, but her brunette pigtails were blocking his view.

"They're doing a documentary on the Island Open," Ace said. "Did you know it was started almost 50 years ago by four schools? They're Factory, Union-"

"Empire and Academy," Clay finished, making a face. "So what? We have to train today!"

Ace turned to glare at him, but she spotted something in his hand. "What's that?"

"Hm?" Clay said, following her gaze. "Oh, it's a magazine."

"Duh," Ace remarked.

"Look at this!" Clay said as he threw the magazine on Ace's table. It was dated from back about three years ago, just after Alex had joined the academy. Ace frowned and turned back to watching the television program.

"So?"

"'_So_?'" Clay repeated, surprised. "Read this article! It says 'This years competition was amazing at the Island Open as Academy brought home both first-place trophies in singles and doubles. The amazing young boy who managed this was Alex, a first year at the Royal Academy. Officials were stunned when the boy and his teammate, Harry, helped the Royal Academy to bring home both trophies. "The competition was tough,' says 13-year-old Alex. "But the Island Open belonged to academy this year."'"

Ace looked away from the TV, surprised. "He was a rookie?"

"That's not all," Chris said and he continued reading. "'After the boy happily walked away with his tennis double and trophy, his opponents weren't too happy. "It was pure luck," says his teammates, the Costello Brothers from Factory. "That little rookie just got lucky." Despite all the talk, however, the Costello Brothers accepted Elroy as their equal, and they are now rivals of the boy wonder.' Makes you wonder what rookies can do, huh?"

But Ace wasn't paying attention. She could already picture herself on the stage, colorful confetti falling on her as she held the shiny trophy. She could see countless people applauding her, including Alex, the headmaster, Clay, and Kevin. Ace grinned at Kevin, holding the trophy up.

"You must show me how to do it," Kevin said. "You're amazing!" Ace giggled.

"You're just too much, Kevin."

"Ace!"

Ace frowned as Kevin changed into Clay. "What's going on? Where's-?"

"ACE!"

Ace snapped from her imagination. Clay was frowning at her.

"Gosh, I'd rather slap you awake then scream at you daydreaming," Clay said frowning. Ace remembered her mental image of the Island Open and blushed. She hoped she hadn't said Kevin's name out loud.

"So, where do we go now?" Ace said, jumping to her feet and hitting 'off' on the television.

"Whoa, pretty eager, aren't we?" Clay said, grinning. "Are you going to start so soon?"

"If I don't start now I'll never become champ," Ace said. "When's the tournament anyway?"

"They're doing it a little different this year," Clay said. "The doubles tournament will be in the second week of July. The singles tournament will be in the second-to-last week of August."

Ace's mouth dropped open. "I have 30 days to get to the top of varsity!"

"No, you have 23 days," Clay sighed. "Coach Kevin is only going to take the top two ranks in varsity."

"Kevin is taking the varsity players to the Open?" Ace asked, wondering what Kevin was doing with the Open.

"No," Clay said. "Kevin _is_ the varsity coach."

Ace frowned at him. Ace wasn't going to deny her crush on Kevin, but she didn't want him being the one to decide if she could go to the Island Open. After all, if she were Kevin, she'd reject herself even if she had made it to varsity.

"Don't worry," Clay said as he put an arm around her. "You have me, we can do this. But first we have to go to the training courts. If we're going to get to varsity in three weeks then we need to start now."

---

Next time on MT: PS-

"Can we stop with the pointless questions?" Ace said, angry. "I know what I'm doing!"

"It's standard procedure," Mark answered, flatly. "If you skip the training courts you'll have to be quizzed."

"The way this is going," Ace said, not bothering to hold back her temper tantrum. "I won't be able to make it to varsity in three weeks."

Mark was taken aback and Clay moaned. A few of the junior players stopped their games to look at her, some even snickered.

"Are you looking for a game?" came a voice from behind them. Ace spun around. There they were, the rank 4 members of the junior class.


	7. Chapter VII: Junior Courts

**_Mario Tennis, Power Shots: _**Part I: Ace's Story

Chapter Seven: Junior Courts 

"_If you can beat us then you may even be able to _consider_ pursuing your dream."_

"Ace, I'm not going to play with you until we hit the training courts!" Clay moaned as Ace paused.

They were outside of the restaurant now after completing a large breakfast, and Ace was looking down the walkway for the junior courts. She sighed, turned to look at Clay, and started batting her eyelashes.

"Oh Clay," Ace said, her voice as sweet as she could make it. "If you won't help me, I may get lost and have nowhere to go. We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"I'd rather have you lost then have you looking at me like that," Clay muttered flatly. Before Ace had a chance to blow up on him, he started walking. "Fine, we'll go. But of we lose even one match, I'm tossing you into the training courts headfirst and making sure you won't come out until you've gotten down _all_ the lessons."

"Deal!" Ace cheered as she followed him. Clay paused outside of the junior courts and looked in. Ace frowned, wondering why he looked so intense. She followed his gaze and spotted the source. Two boys were sitting down on the benches next to the blue courts, laughing and talking.

"I so hate him," Clay said angrily. He took a deep breath and let it out. "I won't be able to beat him if I'm so upset."

"Is he your rival?" Ace asked, wondering which on he was talking about. Clay nodded.

"Yup, Kyle. He's the 1st in the junior rankings."

"The blue haired one?" Ace frowned. Clay shook his head.

"No, that's his tennis double, Chris. The blonde one is Kyle."

Ace could see him now. Half of his blonde 'do was covering his face, but the other half revealed thin lips and blood-colored eyes. Ace resisted a shudder.

"Clay!"

Both kids jumped as a redhead coach came up to them, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Mark!" Clay said, grinning. "Ace is here too!"

Mark looked at Ace, and thoughts of yesterday ran through her head. It seemed as if Mark could read her mind, but he smiled at her. "I'm glad to see you both again!"

"Again?" Ace said. She never had the chance to even introduce herself after Mark and the other coaches had caught her. What did he mean _again_?

"You've already forgotten me, haven't you?" Mark said, a grin on his face.

"Well," Ace said, shrugging. Mark laughed.

"Can't expect you to remember everything, I suppose." His mood turned mellow as he turned his back on them. "We met at the Welcome Workout."

"Oh…!" Ace said, trying to remember what had happened a few days back.

"Fortunately, I wasn't the one who worked you into the ground, but I would've done the same. School tradition, y'know."

"If you say so," Ace said, putting a hand on her hip.

"You should've thrown the towel in earlier," Mark said, turning back to look at them. "It's your tenacity that did you in."

Ace gaped at him. Clay, however, jumped in.

"What's wrong with being tenacious?" he asked, finally having something to put his anger on. "As far as I'm concerned that's a good thing!"

Mark nodded in agreement. "I'm serious, Clay. People thought that maybe you would quit after you…um…regained consciousness."

"So you're happy I stuck around?" Ace said, a confused look on her face. Mark smiled, but it vanished quickly.

"However, you won't be getting any special treatment. That isn't the way to improve."

Ace nodded, but sighed. Maybe she should've started at the training courts…

"I'm Coach Mark," he said formally. "Welcome to the academy, Ace. Glad to have you here."

Ace and Clay nodded. She glanced around, watching the players play tennis with each other, a worried expression on her face.

"Don't worry," Mark said. "Everyone here is looking to crawl their way up to the top, but you're champ material, you'll do fine. Now then, shall we get started?"

Ace nodded, hope rising in her chest. Clay cleared his throat. "Coach, Ace hasn't been on the simple courts yet."

Mark looked at them, wide-eyed. "She hasn't been trained by Harry or the other coaches?"

"Not even Kate," Clay sighed. "I was afraid she might embarrass herself, so…"

"I'm standing right here," Ace said, now angry. If Mark sent her to the training courts now, she may not even be able to get to senior before the Open. "And I don't need training."

"We'll see about that," Mark said. "First of all, what's an ace?"

"That's easy," she said. "Considering it's my name. It's a shot the opponent can't hit, there are two types: smash ace and service ace. Hey, sounds just like me; invincible and smooth." _(Author's note: BTW, I got all these terms straight from the game glossary. It's useful at times :D)_

"We'll see about that," Mark continued. "What's the difference between slice and topspin?"

"Can we stop with the pointless questions?" Ace said, angry. "I know what I'm doing!"

"It's standard procedure," Mark answered, flatly. "If you skip the training courts you'll have to be quizzed."

"The way this is going," Ace said, not bothering to hold back her temper tantrum. "I won't be able to make it to varsity in three weeks."

Mark was taken aback and Clay moaned. A few of the junior players stopped their games to look at her, some even snickered.

"Are you looking for a game?" came a voice from behind them. Ace spun around. There they were, the rank 4 members of the junior class.

"We're fourth in the standings," said the blonde one. She was unusually tall and maybe a year older then Ace. "Want to challenge us and try to earn our rank?"

"If you can beat us then you may even be able to _consider_ pursuing your dream," said the other one, a blue-haired girl who may have been the same age as Ace.

"We'll beat you all right, Sophia and Meg," Clay snarled. "We'll take your rank too."

They both grinned. "Fine," said Meg, the blonde one. "But don't open your mouth if you don't know what's behind door number four."

"All four of you are going to play a ranking match then?" Mark asked. They nodded. "Great. Alright, clear court #2!"

The juniors on the court, ones that were obviously unranked, stopped their practice match and glared at Ace as they cleared it.

"OK, let's start the match," Mark said as they settled into place. "The lower-ranked team starts first. First to complete two sets wins."

The four of them nodded, then turned to face each other. Ace sighed and walked to the end of her court. Clay turned back to look at her and nodded good luck. Ace threw the tennis ball up in the air, and smacked it with her tennis racket.

---

Next time on MT: PS-

"Nice play there, Clay," said a voice from behind them. Ace and Clay spun around, and Clay grunted. Kyle was standing there, Chris at his side. "Although, I think I should be acknowledging Ace instead."

"Why don't you take this advice," Clay said angrily. "Take your compliments and shove them up your-"

"Enough!" Mark said. "Clay, Kyle; either both of you stop it or-"

But Kyle was making signs at Clay from behind Mark's back. Without even thinking about it, Clay was tackling Kyle.


	8. Chapter VIII: Rivalry Rivals

**_Mario Tennis, Power Shots: _**Part I: Ace's Story

Chapter Eight: Rivalry Rivals! 

"_What? I only underestimated you, that's all!"_

The ball went above her head, and Ace was almost blinded by the morning sun. She took a swing…and it sailed past Clay, right at Sophia. The girl just watched in amazement as it sailed past her.

"15-love!" shouted Mark. Ace caught the tennis ball from a sideman and bounced it on the court. The other players watched her, their surprise meter high. Even Mark was gaping at Ace. Clay grinned as he looked into Meg's fearful eyes. "That's my tennis double."

Ace tossed the tennis ball into the air again, this time putting a slice in it. Sophia hit it back and it hit the net.

"30-love!" Mark shouted. Ace relaxed a little as another ball was tossed at her.

"You seem to have gone speechless," Clay said to Sophia. "What's wrong? You can't take us?"

"You're making me mad!" Sophia said and she stubbornly hit the ball. Ace managed to hit it back, and it flew past Meg, who swung and missed.

"40-love!" Mark said. "Game point!"

The game continued until the last point of the last game. Meg threw her racket on the ground and Sophia almost burst out crying. The game only lasted three minutes.

"I'm sorry, Clay," Ace said, blushing. "I was too nervous, I wasn't playing at my best."

Nearby junior members stared at her in surprise, and the ones who had snickered at her earlier were laughing nervously now. Mark nodded.

"Ace, Clay; you're officially in the ranking," Mark said, applauding.

"We've lost our ranking now," Sophia said quietly.

"Now we can't use the practice courts freely anymore," Meg moaned. Ace frowned at Clay.

"That's okay," Ace said. "Can't we all share the practice courts?"

Sophia turned to her, seething. "That's right, we can! You should be with Clay should be on the senior courts anyway!"

"Yeah!" Meg agreed, just as upset. "The seniors get way prettier courts than we do!"

"Do you two have something against seniors?" Clay said, steam rising from his ears. Clay tried to advance on them, but Ace pushed him back. He looked angrily at her but she shook her head. "No point in wasting energy with sore-losers like them."

"You just watch," Sophia remarked. "We'll practice, and one day, you're going down!"

Sophia and Meg nodded at each other, then turned to leave the court. Meg paused and she turned to look at them, grinning slyly. "Oh, and about the court? We'll be using it after all."

Mark sighed and turned to look at them. "If you're going to keep winning you should get used to sore losers hating you for it. I've beaten a lot of people in my time, stole their dreams of making varsity…but I told myself, for every player I beat I'd work extra hard to make up for their dreams."

Clay and Ace looked at each other, then nodded, forgetting what had happened moments ago.

"So," Mark said, grinning. "We've got ourselves some winners! Well, it's a long way to varsity, so keep practicing and never let go of those winning shots!"

Clay and Ace exited the courts, sighing happily. "We're rank 4!" Clay said. "How awesome!"

"Nice play there, Clay," said a voice from behind them. Ace and Clay spun around. Clay grunted. Kyle was standing there, Chris at his side. "Although, I think I should be acknowledging Ace instead."

"Why don't you take this advice," Clay said angrily. "Take your compliments and shove them up your-"

"Enough!" Mark said as he rejoined them. "Clay, Kyle; either both of you stop it or-"

But Kyle was making signs at Clay from behind Mark's back. Without even thinking about it, Clay was tackling Kyle. Chris joined in, trying to beat Clay but Ace pushed Chris aside and she pulled Clay off of Kyle.

"If you plan on getting into even more trouble," Ace threatened, her voice full of anger. "I will trade you with Kyle for a tennis partner."

"He started it," Clay said, narrowing his eyes. Ace looked at Mark, hoping he wasn't going to suspend them, or worse, take their rank, but Mark looked as if he were thinking about how to punish them.

"Mark," Ace said, sighing. "If you don't mind, maybe we could have another ranking match?"

Mark looked at them, and then sighed. "It seems Clay has the energy for it. Fine, Mason, Chad; come here!"

A gangly boy with spiky green hair, and a stout boy with red hair, made their way over to them. The green-haired boy, Mason, smirked at them. "I'll crush you guys with my powers."

Once again, the juniors cleared the court and the four of them took their spot.

Ace threw the tennis ball up again, and smashed it. This time, Mason was able to smack it back. Clay jumped up and hit it back. Chad tried to hit it, but missed. Mason hit it back. Clay ducked is it almost hit him in the face, but Ace managed to knock it back, hitting Chad in the chest.

"15-love!" Mark said, bored. The game continued until Ace and Clay won the first set. When Clay came up to serve, Ace realized she was a better player when she stood in the front. She was always spiking the ball onto the other player's court. This game continued for ten minutes though. Eventually, Clay and Ace won the game.

"Ace and Clay won the ranking match!" Mark said, grinning proudly.

"What madness is this?" Mason said, angered. "That you two can bear a natural-born tennis phenom like me?"

"My partner's phenom powers were supposed to vault us into second," Chad said, sighing. "Instead we're stuck in fourth!"

Ace sighed as Clay spoke up. "It looks like your partner's phenom powers never kicked in…"

Mason glared at him. "You guys weren't tough enough opponents, so my Phnom powers didn't view you as a threat!"

Clay frowned.

"But if they did," Chad said, a wicked smirk on his face. "You'd be eating dirt right now!"

"Phenom, shmenom! Can't you play normal tennis?" Ace said, angrily. She was afraid she might jump someone.

"You'll eat those words, Ace!" Mason said. "One day my powers will arise and you will all be sorry!"

Chad's grinned stayed on his face. "Make your way to the top and leave so we can get our rank back."

Both of the losers left the court. Mark sighed. "I'd like to see these so-called "phenom powers" of his. Anyway, you guys are now at third. The way I see it, you guys will be at the top. So, would you like to go for rank 2?"

"Actually," Ace said, exhaling. "I think I'll reserve that for tomorrow. I'm tired and I need to eat."

Mark nodded. "Okay. I'll see both of you tomorrow."

Ace and Clay nodded then left the courts.

---

Next time on MT: PS-

"ACE!"

Ace jumped and almost dumped her pumpkin soup on her plaid skirt. She looked around saw Sophia and Meg running towards her. Despite the fact that they had lost to her yesterday, they were on friendlier terms now.

"What?" Ace said, still upset that Clay hadn't come to get her that morning.

"Clay-is-," Sophia panted.

"Playing-Kyle," Meg said, catching her breath. "They're playing for rank 1 of the junior class!"

"What?" Ace said, jumping to her feet. Could Clay's rivalry be more important than their teamwork?


End file.
